Not Me
by DeanDean
Summary: She ran away. she left. Katie Gardner has been gone for 1 year and the Stolls have been miserable. but once they find her, she seems different. How? One word; Badass
1. Chapter 1

**-Escape-**

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Katie Gardner turned toward the source of the voice. It was her best friend Albany Mace-An undetermined camper. Katie nodded. _

"_All I am here is the bossy daughter of Demeter. Besides, I miss how we were in the old days. Just you, me and Jazz. No stress and complications"_

"_You're leaving behind a lot. What about your siblings? Your friends?"_

"_My siblings can handle themselves. Then don't need me around. And the only true friend I have is you. Besides you're leaving behind a lot as well."_

"_Like what? I'm just the camper who hasn't spoken a word to anyone but you"_

"_But someone will notice."_

"_The only person they'll notice gone, is you"_

"_What about Chiron or Mr.D"_

"_What about them? They knew this day will come."_

"_If I'm missing, they'll suspect you kidnaped me"_

"_I'll get my mom and dad to talk to them. I'm not the main problem. I's my destiny to leave camp. Not yours"_

"_My destiny is what I make it"_

"_Kat-"_

_A red convertible came into the girl's view. They ran. But not to the safety of the camp borders and into their rooms and off to sleep, no they ran and jumped into the convertible._

_In the car was two teens. A girl with brown wavy hair and hot pink highlights in the passenger's seat and a guy with jet black hair wearing sunglasses in the driver's seat. The girl turned around to face Katie and Albany. She exploded,_

"_What are you doing here?" _

_Katie rolled her eyes._

"_Nice you see you too, Jazz"_

"_What the hades do you think you're doing? You can't run away from Camp Half Blood!"_

"_Why not? It's not like anyone will miss me or anything. You ran away. Jeremy ran away. And Now Albany's running away. So why can't I?"_

"_Kat-"_

"_I hate to interrupt" said Jeremy "But we should get going."_

_He nodded towards camp. The Demeter cabin going crazy, Chrion looking stressed, Mr.D not caring, and the Stolls looking…worried. Katie looked Jeremy in the eye._

"_Step on It"_

_She was dead serious._

It has been one year ever since the girls left camp half blood. Albany and Katie went back to their old school and lived their life. Neither wanted to go back to camp. Technically, Albany couldn't go back, something about family. Katie just wants to stop being known for someone people made her be.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Katie Gardner-**

BEEP!

Katie Gardner woke up with a start. It was just her alarm. She looked at her clock.

_7:00._

"Ughh!"

Katie went back to sleep.

"_Katie! Get up! We have school"_

"Yes, _mom_" replied Katie with much sarcasm

Jasmine Bays appeared at the door.

"Get up or I'll make you"

"I'd like to see you try"

Katie started to drift back to sleep, when she began bouncing on her bed, rather fast. She realized Jasmine was jumping on her bed. A second later, Katie was on the floor. Jasmine smirked.

"Get up. I'm sure you can take one more day."

"You said that yesterday"

"And you _lived_"

"Of course I lived. I grew up fighting monsters"

"Exactly. I don't see why you have to complain every morning."

"And I don't see why you wake me up every morning. You hate school just as much as I do"

"Just get ready" with that being said, Jasmine was out the door

Katie sighed. There was no point in arguing with Jasmine. She was always right. Katie always wondered if Jasmine was an Athena's kid instead of Hermes'. But then she'd remember that Jasmine is only 12 years old, yet she already has a criminal record. She got into her grey skinny jeans and light green t-shirt. She put on her black converse and slipped on her blue varsity jacket. Katie took a glimpse at the mirror. She was no longer that bossy, know-it-all daughter of Demeter. Her brown hair now had bright green highlights. She realized how much she'd changed. She smirked. She went into the kitchen and her eyes widened. It was her favorite breakfast. _Pie_

"Morning, Katie" said Albany Mace

"Morning, Albany. I didn't know we were having pie for breakfast."

"I heard the yelling up stairs and figured it might be the best way to get you up."

Katie narrowed her eyes toward Jasmine, who smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"You didn't asked"

"Do we have to go through this every morning?" said Albany

"YES!" replied Jasmine and Katie

Albany rolled her eyes. She got used to Katie and Jasmine arguing by the first month they ran away, but now it was just annoying and predictable. Jasmine would wake Katie up, Katie would complain and they start trying to push each other's buttons.

"Morning Girls" said a male voice

"Morning Jeremy" replied the 3 girls without looking at him.

Katie risked a glance and busted out laughing. Albany and jasmine both looked at Jeremy and couldn't help but laugh themselves. Jeremy had dyed his black hair blonde. He was wearing his basketball uniform.

"Why'd you dye your hair, bro?" said Jasmine

"Everyone keeps comparing me to Jeremy Lin"

"Jeremy Lin?" asked Albany

Jeremy nodded

"You are nothing like him. He's talented, you're you. He's smart, you're you. He's popular, you're you"

"Yeah" agreed Katie. "Besides, it's an honor to be compared to one of the best basketball players of the NBA. Why not accept it instead of deny it. It's going to be the last one you'll receive in a _long_ time"

"Jeremy Lin is a vain idiot who is having a lucky streak. Once he starts playing bad, I don't want to be compared to him"

"Say that at school and you're done" said Albany

"Speaking of school, shouldn't we be leaving? I don't want to be late"

"Again" added the girls.

XxX

Katie took in the view of her home. The home she was at before camp Half Blood. The place she considered home now was at a place you would never think she would be. She lived on the island of Maui, Hawaii. Jeremy dropped Jasmine off at Maui Waena Intermediate and drove off to Maui High School.

Fun fact about living on a small island; you will always see the ocean. Before Katie entered school, she looked at the ocean. She sighed. She wasn't Poseidon's Daughter but she loved the ocean. It kept her to her roots. She slowly walked to her locker and took her books. After 2 minutes, her friends came over and bombed her with questions.

"_Did you see them?"_

"_Do you know them?"_

"Woah! One person at a time, please"

Casey and Alex Montgomery shared a look. Sometimes Katie hated being friends with twins

"New students" said Alex

"Boys" said Casey

Alex and Casey may be twins. But they were as different as can be. Casey had brown hair and Alex had black. Casey wore her hair down while Alex had her hair up. Casey wore glasses while Alex had contacts. Besides the fact they were fraternal twins, their personalities were complete opposites. Casey was a goody-goody and Alex was a rebel. Casey was girly and Alex was a skater chick. Casey was book smart and Alex was street smart. Casey was a swimmer and Alex was a surfer.

"No I haven't seen them. Why would I know them?"

"Because-" Casey got cut off by Albany's hand

"It's a surprise" said Albany with a smirk

"What are you up to?" asked Katie

"You'll see" she replied with a wink

Mrs. Montgomery, the twin's mom and school's vice principal, called Alex and Katie to her office.

XxX

"Hey mom" said Alex

Mrs. Montgomery looked stressed.

"Hello Alex. Hello Katie"

Katie smiled. Alex and Casey could get away with anything.

"You called us Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Yes. I would like to ask you and Alex to train the new Junior Police Officers, or JPOs for their trip to the Philippines."

"Yeah, we'd love to"

"Excellent. Alex you may go to class. Please try to behave yourself"

Alex smirked

"No Promises"

Mrs. Montgomery sighed and turned to Katie with a smile.

"While you're here, I decided to give you your report card early"

She slid Katie's report card across the table. Katie looked at her GPA and smiled. _4.0_

"Thanks, Mrs. Montgomery"

She nodded.

XxX

As Katie walked to class she could already hear Alex arguing with the teacher

"_Late again, Miss Montgomery?"_

"_Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"_

Katie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished the teachers weren't so afraid to tell Alex's mother her actions, but then she'd be risking her entertainment.

Alex was taking her seat when Katie came inside and handed her pass to the teacher. She scanned the room and noticed the new student. It was Travis Stoll.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Travis Stoll-**

Travis and Conner Stoll have been looking for Katie Gardner for a year. It's been a year since she left. And it's been a year since the Stolls have been to Camp Half Blood. Normally, the Stolls could care less if any campers go missing, but when Katie ran away, she left a note and soon, the Stolls were found face to face with Katie's siblings. They threatened the Stolls to look for her. Travis has seen Katie mad, but with the _whole_ Demeter cabin _furious_, he was not willing to fight them. After the first few months, the Stolls gave up hope, but they didn't dare go back to camp in fear of what the Demeter cabin will do to them. Their mom got annoyed with them and sent them to a place where they could do very little harm compared to their pranks in camp; Maui, Hawaii.

So, here was Travis Stoll. Sitting in class watching a student and a teacher argue. It was quite entertaining. To Travis, the teacher seemed scared of the student. It was a nice twist. Travis scanned the room. There were 2 empty seats in the class; one next to him and one in the back. The students in the front were filled with nerds except one girl with brown hair who was enjoying the fight with the teacher. The girl, who was arguing, finally got bored and took her seat. As she walked down the aisle, she slapped hands with the nerd in the front. _So they're friends,_ He thought_ a nerd and a class clown friends. This school is full of surprises_

His eyes shifted to the front of the room. A girl with green highlights walked in and took the seat next to him. Travis studied her. Grey skinny jeans, green t-shirt, blue varsity jacket, and black converse. This girl had the safe vibe, but he caught her eye and saw danger. This girl lived for danger. The trill is just part of her life. She doesn't go looking for risks, they come to her. _The life of a demigod._

"Need anything?" said the girl

"Nothing I can't get" replied Travis with a smirk

"If you're trying to get the bad boy rep, Jeremy Bays already has that in the bag. And the teachers here don't tolerate idiotic behavior."

"Really? Because that teacher just tolerated that student bitching at her."

The girl smirked.

"You have a lot to learn. At this school, you don't call Alex Montgomery a bitch. Or you will pay for it"

Travis scoffed

"What's she gonna do? Bitch at me?"

"You'd be lucky if that's all she'd do"

She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"She's friends with a nerd. That's all she can do"

The girl's smirk got bigger.

"Another thing you should know. You don't call Albany Mace a nerd unless you want to be the center of the school's pranks"

"You act like you know the school and all its secrets"

"You have no idea"

"What's your name?"

Her eyes glittered with mystery.

"You'll figure it out"

_Brringg_

The front row ran to the door.

_Maybe they're not as big nerds as I thought._

The class cleared out to recess. Travis walked out and saw Conner talking to a girl who looked a little like that Alex chick, just more girly.

"Hey, Conner. Who's your friend?" Said Travis with a wink

The girl rolled her eyes as if she did it every day.

"Casey Montgomery" she replied

"You're Alex's sister?"

"You met my sister?"

"Just had her in my last class. She's different"

"Better not let the queens of the school hear you say that."

"queens?"

"My sister and Albany Mace"

"The nerd?"

"Shhh! They're the queens. They can turn the whole school against you."

"If your sister is a queen, why aren't you?"

"Alex is more daring. She makes the school become alive"

" And you?"

"I save her butt when she gets into a problem she can't solve herself"

"Why is Albany the other queen?"

"She stands up for herself. She gives the school pride and confidence. She's not afraid to be herself"

"But she's a nerd"

"That's the point. She was the first nerd to rise up to popularity. People bow down to her in respect."

She nodded towards a crowd that included Alex Montgomery, Albany Mace and the girl who he sat next to earlier

"Who are they?" asked Conner

"Royalty. The guy in the basketball jersey is Jeremy Bays. He rules the school next to Alex and Albany. The guy in the soccer uniform is Jesse Master. He is known as the school's player and the joker. He's the captain of the soccer team. They guy in the football jersey is Nate Gander. He doesn't talk very much but when he does it's important. The girl in the varsity jacket is the princess of the school. She's safe but dangerous. She's into having fun while you're young"

"What's her name?"

"Katie Gardner"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Connor Stoll-**

It takes a lot to surprise a senior pranker like Conner, but at the moment Connor was frozen in shock. The princess of the school, just so happens to be Katie Gardner. Connor looked over to his brother. It didn't look like he was even breathing. Connor waved his hand in front of his face. Nothing. Connor then switched to the next option. He punched Travis.

"Ka…Katie Gardner!"said Travis

Casey nodded wordlessly. The 3 teens watched Katie, as she separated from the crowd and walked toward her locker. Jesse followed Katie to her locker. He leaned against the locker next to Katie's and gave her a smile.

"He never gives up" commented Casey

"What are you talking about?" replied Travis

"There are very few girls Jesse Master can't get, and Katie Gardner is one of them. Ever since she rejected him, all he's been doing is hopelessly flirt with Katie. He thinks that Katie likes him, but is too shy to admit it"

"She would never go out with him!" complained Travis

Connor rolled his eyes. Casey raised her eyebrow

"You act like you know her"

"We do. We went to the same boarding school in New York. I just never knew she lived here. Or that she looked like that"

"That explains your expression when you learned her name. Come on, Jesse left."

The trio walked toward Katie's locker. Connor inwardly smirked. Sometimes Travis and Katie were better than cable.

XxX

"Hey Kates"

Katie looked up from her book. She smiled. It was genuine. Connor could tell.

"Hey Case"

She looked at Travis and Connor. Connor saw mischief in her eyes.

"New Kids"

"Cut the crap, Katie" snapped Travis

Connor saw a smirk play on Katie's face

"Do I know you?"

"Katie, don't pretend like you don't know us"

"What do you mean?"

"Kates," started Casey. "I know you love to piss people off, but could you give us a simple answer just this once?"

"When do I ever make anything simple?"

"Kates…" said Casey with much irritation

"Yes?"

"Answer my question!"

"What question?"

"Do you know them?"

"Why didn't you ask? I've had a history with them. Let's just say, they are lucky you're here, or I'd probably be kicking their ass"

"Interesting. What did Jesse want?"

Connor seem to notice how Casey changed the subject.

"Usual. How long do you think it will take for him to get the message?"

"Knowing Jesse, never. You know how he works. Never backs down from a challenge. Anyway I gotta go, class is at the other end of the school."

Once Casey was gone, Katie turned to Connor and Travis with much hatred.

"What are you two doing here? I figured Maui would be the last place you would go"

"Why is that, Katie-Kat?" Asked Travis with his trademark smirk

"Do not change the subject, Stoll"

"You let Casey change the subject"

"That way she won't have to watch me threaten you to leave the school, Island, and hopefully, State. I want answers, _now_"

"Well-" started Travis

"Not from you Stoll" said Katie as she turned to Connor

"Connor, explain"

"When you left, your siblings sort of convinced-"

"more like threatened" muttered Travis

"- Us to come and look for you because it was mostly our fault that you left and we want to say we're sorry and we hope you forgive us" finished Connor with a smile.

Katie had a blank expression on her face. Connor could tell she was thinking.

"No thanks" said Katie with a smile

"What do you mean 'No Thanks'? We apologized!"

"**You** apologized, Connor." She looked at Travis with a smirk. "I'm waiting, Stoll"

Connor smirked and turned to Travis. There was no way in Hades that Travis will ever apologize for his pranks. Connor was fully aware that this was Katie's way of getting revenge. For what? Connor had no idea.

"No Way, Gardner" said Travis through his teeth

"Then get out of my school."

"This isn't your school. You're the _princess_ of the school. Not the queen. Not that they could get me out of this school"

"I may be a princess, but I know how to make your life as if you were living in Tartarus. Take your pick."

Travis laughed

"You think that would scare me off?"

Katie smirked.

"Pain it is, Stoll. But don't say I didn't warn you"

With that being said she walked off.

xXx

It was lunch when Connor found Katie Gardner with the queens and king of the school at the library. Connor walked up toward Katie.

"Katie, Can I talk to you for a second?"

Katie looked toward Alex and Albany. They had matching smiles. They left the table before Katie could get a word out of her mouth. The king was harder to get rid of. He had a silent argument with Katie. Connor could tell Katie was losing. Finally, Katie sighed.

"Connor, take a seat"

Connor did as told. He looked at the king. He had an expressionless look on his face. Connor got the feeling that the king didn't like him very much. Connor knew not to mess with him. This was _his_ territory. _His_ kingdom and_ he_ was the king.

"Connor, this is Jeremy Bays. Jay this is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

Connor's eyes widened.

"He knows?"

Katie just nodded.

"Who do you think drove the runaway car? He's a son of Aphrodite"

"I've never seen you at camp"

"Ran away" replied Jeremy

Connor could tell that Jeremy was trying to keep his cool.

"See you around, Katie" said Jeremy to Katie.

Katie nodded

"See you at home"

Once Connor was sure Jeremy was out of hearing range, he exploded

"You Live With Him?"

"Connor, relax. Jeremy's like a brother to me. He's my best friend's brother. I practically grew up with him. Besides why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"Connor, what do you need. If you're trying to save your brother's ass, don't bother. I gave him two options, he chose the hard one."

"Gods Gardner, Why so harsh?"

"On you or Travis?"

"Katie, I see you with your friends, why are you so laidback with them and so uptight with us?"

"My attitude depends on how you treat me, Stoll. I moved here to get away from the life I had at camp. I was tired of being known as the uptight, bossy, daughter of Demeter. I'm uptight because I have to care for my siblings, I have to do my duties and I also have to put up with your stupid pranks. My stress level has risen so high I had to abandon all of what I worked for to finally become the person I really was."

"Travis"

"What?"

"Why were you so hard on Travis? You knew that he wouldn't apologize, so why be so harsh on him?"

"At camp, all he saw me as was weak. Here I have power and I'm not going to let him push me around on my own territory. I need to show him who he's really messing with"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"You'll see" she smirked

"I never thought I'd see the day Katie Gardner would smirk so much"

Katie laughed

"You have no idea"

"You're not going to go after me, are you?"

"Connor, I'm not going to blame you for anything. All I wanted was an apology. And that's exactly what you did. Besides-"she added, making her smirk widen. "I Knew he was the mastermind behind the pranks"

"Hey! I helped with those too"

"We could argue, or we could go see part one of my revenge plan?"

Connor smirked.

"Let's go"

Connor and Katie exited the library with matching smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Albany Mace-**

"_You knew, didn't you?"_

_Albany Mace looked up from her book. She smirked. She was in the library. She figured Katie would come around soon to talk about the 'New kids'._

"_About what?"_

"_Albany, I need a favor"_

"_Does it have anything to do about the Stoll Brothers?"_

"_Stoll Brothers?" said Alex as she walked to the 2 girls with Jeremy_

_Albany and Katie nodded._

"_The new students" said Katie "and I really need a favor"_

"_What is it?" asked Jeremy_

" _I sort of tried to make Travis apologize and when he didn't, I threatened him to either leave the school or suffer pain"_

"_Harsh, don't you think" said Alex_

_Jeremy shook his head. His face was emotionless._

"_You don't know what they've done. The least they could have done was apologize. What do you need us to do?"_

"_Woah!" Started Albany. "We didn't agree to that yet"_

"_I'm in" stated Alex_

"_Well I'm not"_

"_Did I mention he called you a nerd?"_

_Albany's eyes narrowed. If there was anything she hated the most, it was being judged. It hurt Albany even more, when Travis has been around her ever since she was twelve and hadn't spoken a word to her before, yet he judged her._

"_What do you need us to do?"_

"_I say we mildly embarrass him, in about 5 minutes. Let's see how far he will take it"_

"_You're going to cause him more pain with every prank, aren't you?" asked Alex_

_Katie nodded_

"_Dude, that's vicious. I know you hated the guy, but why not one painful prank?"_

"_No, he'll get revenge. And it won't be enough to scare him off. Just embarrass him in the cafeteria, please?"_

"_Okay, but I'm not going too hard on him. It's his first day. I'm cold-hearted, not heartless"_

"_Did I mention he called you a bitch?"_

_Alex's eyes turned cold_

"_That bastard is going to die"_

XxX

"You the new kid?" asked Albany to Travis, although she knew the answer.

Travis turned around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeremy enter the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Travis" he said while sticking his hand out

Alex and Albany stood in front of Travis in the cafeteria. They both had no emotion on their face. The cafeteria was silent. Every pair of eyes was on them. The teachers didn't intrude. They were too scared to go against Alex. Just like the entire student body. Jeremy walked behind the girls and wrapped his arms around Alex. He glared at Travis. Travis put his arm down. Travis looked at the girls. His eyes landed on Albany.

"You look familiar"

"Yeah, I'm the girl you called a nerd"

Albany saw Connor and Katie enter the cafeteria. They both had matching smirks.

"And I'm the girl you called a bitch" added Alex

"We're giving you one more chance. Go and apologize to Katie" said Jeremy

"And if I don't?"

"Then you can take the easy way out and leave the school"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then there is nothing holding me back from doing this"

He let go of Alex. Alex got a strawberry smoothie from the closed table and poured it onto Travis's head. Albany took the apple pie on the same table and smashed it onto Travis's face. Jeremy punched him and Travis fell. He looked toward the teachers. One was walking over. Travis got a gleam in his eyes. But it left as soon as it came when the teacher told him to go to the vice principal's office and left the girls alone. Albany saw Travis look around the cafeteria. The entire student body was laughing at him. Then he froze. Albany followed where his eyes were and saw Connor laughing his ass off and Katie with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

_This should be and interesting year_, She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Casey Montgomery- **

_Poor Travis_ thought Casey as she watch the King and Queens humiliate him. She and the whole school knew not to mess with the King and Queens. It sounds silly to have the whole school scared of 3 students, but the school knows the connections the king and queens have. Alex could have gone to their mom and have her expel Travis. Jeremy could have the jocks beat him up. Albany could have gotten the teacher to give him detention. Not only did the King and Queens have connections, but are major prankers.

Casey wanted to tell her sister to stop, but she knew this was Katie's revenge. When Katie came back to the island, she was so scared. She was nothing like the laid back girl that left. Casey, Alex, Jeremy, and Jasmine did their best to get her to relax and bring up her wild side. Albany told them to give it time. She told them how Katie was the main target for most of the pranks in New York. It took months to get back the old Katie, and now Katie wants revenge on the people who did this to her; Who wouldn't.

XxX

Casey saw Travis sitting outside her mom's office after school. She sat next to him.

"Hey. Sorry about my sister."

"That was Katie's revenge, wasn't it?"

"Part of it"

"She is such a chicken. Having her friends come after me instead of herself."

"You never know Travis, Katie might be taking it easy on you"

"After all I've done to her, I doubt it"

"Well you should have apologized to her"

He gave her a questioning look.

"Alex told me. And if only you apologized, you would be like Connor; Off the hook"

"This is Katie Gardner we're talking about. She can't hurt me. She is too soft. That's why she told her monarchy friends to come after me."

"Is that why you refuse to apologize? Or is your pride that important that it will deflate your ego if you say merely 2 words that imply you're weak"

Travis looked her in the eyes. He saw coldness.

"Why are you hating on me? I'm the one that got humiliated"

"Because Katie's my best friend. You deserved what you got. The least you could have done was apologize. But apparently saying 'I'm sorry' would mean showing weakness"

"Back at New York, you had to be strong to survive"

"Then why was Katie weak when she came back here? That uptight, bossy, workaholic was never the real Katie Gardner. The real Katie Garner would be laid back. The real Katie Gardner would be relaxing despite all the work she has to do. The real Katie Gardner would be out having fun. The real Katie Gardner would be the one doing pranks."

"Pranks? If the real Katie Gardner was a pranker, then why did she have her goons after me?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TRAVIS, SHE WENT EASY ON YOU! If she went after you herself, she would have done something worse. If she pranks someone she hates, she won't hold back, because she can't. Know her reasons. It took us months to get rid of the person my best friend turned into. She didn't change overnight. People change because shit happens. And she learns from it. While you're here on our island, try to learn who the real Katie is, because I guarantee you, this is the real Katie"

With that being said, she walked into her mother's office.

XxX

Mrs. Montgomery was not pleased.

"Casey, what happened?"

"That was the bully who picked on Katie in New York."

"Tell him to come inside."

Casey did as told. Travis took a seat next to her

"Mr. Stoll, I believe you had the honor to figure out what will happen when you cause disturbances in this school. My teachers tell me that you harassed a student and Mr. Bays, Miss. Mace, and Alex told you to stop. When you refused, they punished you"

"WHAT!" Travis stood up. "That's what they told you? I wasn't harassing anyone!"

"Miss. Montgomery said the victim was Katie Gardner."

"Katie wasn't anywhere near me"

"Mr. Stoll, Do not use that tone with me and sit down"

Travis did as told.

"Mr. Stoll, Please know I do not tolerate bulling. You may not be familiar with discipline but I assure you, this school has lots of it"

"I didn't bully Katie!"

"That is enough, Mr. Stoll"

Travis looked at Casey.

"Fine, what's my punishment?"

"I'll have my daughters figure that out."

Mrs. Montgomery stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll Leave you to talk. Casey, lock the door when you are done"

"Yes, Mom"

Travis looked at Casey

"MOM?"

"Yes, mom. Alex and I are the daughters."

"Is that why the teachers lied? They were scared?"

"My mom is a push over. She will listen to what ever me or Alex say. Alex could have told her to expel you and she would have done it."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm not. Listen my mom is great friends with Jeremy's mom. She gets along with Katie, quite well. So of course she would stick up for her. Now, you know just like everyone else."

"Are you standing up for me?"

"Travis, I'm sorry, But I'm with Katie"

"Why is everyone on her side? I'm the victim!"

"It's a matter of loyalty. And Katie has done a lot for me, for my mom, for the school. We'll stand by her, if she's to blame or not"

"So I'm alone?"

"You have Connor"

"No, He's too busy siding with his girlfriend to notice."

"Girlfriend?" Casey's Face lit up. "Travis, Are you jealous?"

"No!" He said a little quick.

"Sure" She said with sarcasm while she walked out the door

"I'm not!" said Travis as he followed her

"Whatever you say to make you go to sleep at night, Travis" She said as she locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Alex Montgomery-**

_I love my job_ thought Alex as she watched Katie training the JPOs for their trip to the Philippines. JPO stands for Junior Police Officers. JPOs are like the student helpers. They are a big part of the school. Some work as hall monitors. Some help people cross the road. Some are teacher aids. Basically, JPOs are given jobs that come with great responsibilities, but with so many perks everyone wanted to be one. If they work morning shifts, the JPOs have to come in by 7 and get to go to class late. If they work in the afternoon, they leave class early. Every week, each JPO gets 2 homework passes; they can be used for any subject. JPOs also get to leave school and go on a field trip to different places every term. But to be a JPO, you must pass a few rules. A; you must get a 3.5-4.0 average. B; you must never be late. C; No detentions. D; must be strict. The JPOs are almost military like. They have a mantra. Their left hand must be behind their back. And they must always be standing, feet shoulder width apart and their back straight. JPOs are also strong. They must have been in the gym and working out for 2 hours that week or they are off the JPO list.

There are 3 types of JPOs. The regular JPOs, The Lieutenants and the Captain. The regular JPOs are divided into 4 teams; alpha 1, alpha 2, beta 1, beta 2. The Lieutenants are in charge of each team. There is 1 lieutenant per team. The captain is in charge of the whole JPOs. The captain is the boss of every single JPO. The captain is the one who keeps everything in line. The current captain was Katie Gardner.

_I wonder what that Travis kid did that made Katie hate him so much._ Alex can be quite evil when she wanted to be, but she hates drama. _I wish Travis would just apologize. We don't need another war going on._

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alex turned to the owner of the voice. It was Jeremy Bays. She smiled.

"Hey, you. Don't you have practice?"

"Got cancelled. And shouldn't you be helping Katie training the JPOs?"

Alex looked where the JPOs were training. Alpha 1 was lifting weights; Alpha 2 was doing push-ups; Beta 1 was doing sit-ups; Beta 2 was jogging back and forth. She turned toward Katie, she was leading the mantra.

"Always pay-

**Attention**.

Expect the-

**Unexpected.**

Always do your

**Best.**"

It went on like that. Katie would start the first sentence, and the JPOs would finish it. Alex turned to Albany. She was asking her team trivia question. Albany was the lieutenant for Alpha 2. Alex turned back to Jeremy.

"Nah, she's got it all under control"

"When's the trip?"

Alex turned to the little girl. She smiled. It was Jasmine Bays; Jeremy's little sister.

"In 3 weeks. Mom's going crazy. And the little stunt we pulled at lunch didn't really help"

"What stunt?" said Jasmine as she looked to her brother.

"It was nothing, Jazz. Why don't you go ask Katie about it?" replied her brother.

Jasmine looked at Alex then back to her brother. She had a gleam in her eyes that just screamed mischief. A smile slide onto her face.

"Whatever you say, Jeremy" said the younger girl before walking up to Katie.

"What was that all about? Usually it takes money for her to finally leave us alone" said Alex

"She probably knew that her older brother needed some time with his girlfriend" replied Jeremy while sitting next to Alex. He intertwined their hands together.

Alex and Jeremy have been dating ever since they were in the 8th grade. They were juniors now. They have been best friends since kindergarten.

"No, I saw that gleam in her eyes. What's up?"

" I'm gonna tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Shoots"

"Promise?" He held out his pinky

"Promise." She hooked her pinky with his

"Now tell me"

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

"A lot. My mom used to tell me stories of myths when I was younger. Why?"

"What do you know about demigods?"

"They are half human, half god. And I'm guessing you're one."

Jeremy nearly stopped breathing.

"Wha…Bu… How do you know?"

Alex laughed.

"You are looking at a daughter of Apollo"

"You're a daughter of Apollo?"

She nodded.

"I'm a son of Aphrodite."

"I figured."

"You knew?"

"Babe, with your looks it wasn't that hard to guess"

Jeremy tilted his head to the right. A smirk spread across his face.

"Alex, did you just call me hot?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know, I would but that would be adding air to the already over inflated ego of yours"

Jeremy laughed.

"But you love me anyway."

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist, remembering the day he finally told her those 3 magic words.

"I didn't say that"

"Yes, you did. Do you want me to jog your memory?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex laughed.

"Please do."

Jeremy pulled her onto his lap and leaned into kiss her. Their lips were a centimeter apart when,

_Brring_.

Alex jumped out of Jeremy's lap and looked toward the source of the sound. It was Jasmine with a whistle in her hands. She smirked.

"No PDA! Wait to eat your girlfriend's face when we get off school grounds, bro"

Jeremy's face was as red as a tomato. Alex laughed at how easily it was for Jeremy to get embarrassed.

"What are you doing with Albany's whistle, Jazz" said Jeremy with a lame attempt to change the subject.

"Apparently, catching you in the act" said Albany as she walk to Jazz's side. "Your sister has something to tell you"

"What? Boy problems?" he said as he laughed. He stopped when he was the only one laughing. Jasmine reddened.

"WHAT!" Jeremy leaped out of his seat

"Easy, Jer." Said Katie as she walked to Jazz's other side "It's just a simple crush. Besides, you started dating when you were her age"

"Exactly. I know exactly what boys think about"

"Which would be?" said Alex, looking smug. She knew exactly what he was talking about but wanted to see if he would actually say it… in front of his girlfriend

"uhm… nevermind. Well talk about this later, Jazz."

Jasmine, Albany, and Katie walked toward the JPOs, who were still working out. Alex turned to Jeremy.

"Relax, babe. It's just her first crush, she'll have more. You'll have to get used to it. Besides it's just a crush"

"How can you girls be so calm? I'd figure you would go and gossip"

"Since when did I seem like the type to gossip?"

"Point taken"

"Besides, there's a difference between having a crush on someone and liking someone"

"Which would be?"

"Crush is based on appearance. Completely safe. Liking someone, goes into personality. Not so safe"

"I just wish I knew how deep this crush is"

"How about me and Casey come by the house tonight and talk about it. Besides, It's time they find out my father's identity"

"Sure, come by around 6."

"Kay, and for future reference, I think the whole over-protective brother thing is sexy"

"Really now?" said Jeremy. Cocking his head to the right again

"Yeah, it's sort of a turn-on, Lin"

Jeremy groaned.

"You know I hate him. If the hair color thing didn't work then I'm changing it back, no use keeping it this way"

"I know, baby. Just teasing. But you should keep your hair that way. Another turn on"

"What happened to adding air to my ego?"

"Your right, I should stop"

"NO!"

Alex arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need to stop"

"Fine then kiss me"

"Normally, I would but we did get in trouble the last time."

Jeremy pouted. To Alex, he looked way too sexy; she couldn't resist

"Fuck it" she said as she slammed her mouth onto his. He responded immediately, smiling knowing he hadwon.

"NO PDA!" shouted every single JPO


	8. Chapter 8

**-Jeremy Bays-**

_Diinng_

"I'll get it" shouted Jeremy. He opened the door and came face to face with his girlfriend and her twin sister. Jeremy didn't hesitate to kiss Alex at all.

"You two are disgusting" said Jasmine as she walked into the room

"Tell me about it" commented Casey

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He couldn't care any less about what his sister said. He slid his hand into hers. He looked at her. _She's so beautiful. _Alex turned to face Jeremy. She caught his eyes and blushed. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. Jeremy was the only boy who could ever make Alex blush. At school, Alex was that big, bad rebel. She never showed weakness. But Alex had a soft side that very few people knew about. Jeremy was the only boy who has ever seen that 'soft side'. The couple was in their own little world.

"Gross, guys. Come on, everyone is waiting" said Katie

"Way to ruin the moment" mumbled Jeremy. He removed his arms around Alex's waist and entwined their hands together.

"Better Katie than your dad" said Alex

"I guess you're right"

They sat next to each other at the dinner table and started eating.

XxX

They were in the living room. Alex and Jeremy were talking on the couch while Katie, Albany, Jasmine, and Casey were playing monopoly on the floor. Jasmine, being the daughter of Hermes she is, was winning.

"Did you tell them yet?" asked Jeremy

"Not yet."

"Tell us what?" said Jasmine

Alex turned to the younger girl. Jeremy saw Alex and Casey exchange looks. Alex cleared her throat.

"Have you ever noticed what Casey and I have in common?"

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes. Other than that you two look like complete opposites" said Jasmine

"Yeah," said Casey "Our mom has brown eyes. Brown eyes are the dominate trait. Three guesses as to how we got blue eyes"

"Genetically, that's impossible…unless" said Katie. Her eyes lit up. "You two are daughters of Apollo"

"Yup" said Alex.

"How can you not tell me?" asked Katie as she hugged Casey.

"Same goes to you. How could you not tell me you were a daughter of Demeter?"

"How did you know?"

"Brown hair. Obsession with gardening. Green with everything. It wasn't that hard" said Alex

Alex turned to Jasmine and Albany.

"You two," she pointed to them. "Were hard to figure out"

Jasmine stood up. She walked to the bathroom. When she came back her eyes were hazel brown.

"Daughter of Hermes"

"But," said Alex "If Jeremy is a Son of Aphrodite, then why are you a daughter of Hermes?"

"Our parents were at a party and got drunk. Aphrodite showed up and met my dad. You know what happens after that." Said Jeremy

"My mom was sort of mad at first when she found out but she knew how beautiful Aphrodite was from myths. Soon she let it go until they got into this fight about it. My mom was furious and went to the nearest bar. She got drunk and met Hermes." said Jasmine

"When my dad found out she was pregnant, he was mad at first that it was Hermes' baby and not his, but he treated Jasmine as his own."

"You've been awfully quiet, Albany" said Casey

"What's there to say?"

Casey shrugged.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"I'm Undetermined"

"Wait" said Jeremy. "How do you guys know so much about the Gods?"

"Our mom told us myths when we were younger. Then she started training us." Said Alex

"I have a question." said Jasmine. "Jeremy said that when you find out you're a demigod, your scent becomes stronger to monsters. So how is it we have never been attacked?"

"Jazz" said Alex "Maui is a small island. Not to mention that Hawaii is thousands of miles away from any land form"

"So, many monsters can't get to us because we're so far away" said Katie

"And most of the monsters that are on the island are now in Tarturus. So there's not many." Said Casey

"Did you know about this?" asked Jasmine. She looked at her older brother. He nodded.

"We didn't always live in Hawaii"

"I know. We also lived in New York"

Jeremy looked at Katie for help.

"Before you were born, Albany, Jeremy and I lived in California. When you were born, we moved here"

"Why here?" Asked Jasmine

"Less monsters." Said Jeremy. He turned to Alex "You lived here all your life, right?"

She nodded. That moment, something landed on the living room. It was toilet paper. The teens exchanged looks. They ran outside. All they saw was white. They turned around to take in the whole view.

Their house had been TPed.

Jeremy looked at Katie's hand. A fist. He looked at her face. A scowl. She said one name.

"Travis"


	9. Chapter 9

**-Jasmine Bays-**

At the moment, Jasmine was sure of one thing. Katie was furious. Jasmine could irritate, annoy, and bore Katie, but not once has she ever angered Katie. She knew not to take it that far. _Maybe it was best to let her come with us, _she thought.

"Wait," Alex's voice took jasmine out of her thoughts. "Travis Stoll did this?"

Jasmine saw Jeremy nod. Jasmine, Alex and Casey went to hug Katie.

"Why didn't I see this sooner?" said Katie. "He wasn't going to let this go. I should have known. He could have at least kept this at school."

"This **is** Travis Stoll." Said Albany. "When has he ever been that predictable?"

"Yeah" Jasmine agreed. "This can't be the worst he's done"

"No, it's not." Admitted Katie

"This isn't the worst?" said Casey. Pure shock on her face.

Jeremy, Albany, Jasmine and Katie shook their heads.

"I've only known them for two months, and I already know that they are capable of much worse" said Jasmine.

"You met them?" asked Alex

"Yeah. When we lived in New York. I remember when they once put chocolate Easter bunnies on your cabin's roof"

Katie smiled a little. "I remember that. And that wasn't even the worst they've done"

"Cabin?" asked Casey

"In New York, we didn't go to a boarding school. We went to a camp that trained us to survive against monsters." Said Albany

"Camp Half-Blood" said Jeremy

"Last year, Albany and I ran away" said Katie

"Jeremy and I ran away when I was three and he was eight" said Jasmine

"Oh yeah!" said Casey. "You guys moved to Long Island, then two months later you guys moved back"

"How long have you been at camp?" asked Alex to Katie

"Eight years" replied Alex

Jasmine looked back to the house. Toilet paper was everywhere. Jasmine smiled. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was a daughter of Hermes. Pranking was in here blood. She knew Katie wasn't mad about the prank- well not _that_ mad. Katie was madder that she didn't see this. She could see it in Katie's eyes. Jasmine yawned. She checked her watch. 10:30

"Hey Guys" All the teen turned. "We should go to sleep. It's past ten."

"What about the house?" asked Jeremy

Jasmine smirked.

"Watch and learn, Big Bro"

Jasmine raced around the house picking up and collecting toilet. As a daughter of Hermes, she can run as fast as lighting. In less than 5 minutes the house was back to normal. Albany Jeremy and Katie rolled their eyes. Jasmine smirked while Alex and Casey stood wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" shouted Alex and Casey in unison

"My sister," said Jeremy. "Just showed us her skill of running"

The twins turned to Jasmine.

"Perks of being a daughter of Hermes"

Albany yawned. She didn't have the energy to watch them argue.

"Guys it's late. I want to sleep. And tomorrow's Saturday"

Everyone smiled. Every Saturday the group goes to the beach and surf from the crack of dawn to lunch. At lunch, the group would go by the park and eat their lunch then play at the playground. After ten minutes they would go back to the beach and surf, swim, or whatever. Even Jasmine and Casey who weren't big surfers, still surfed.

As everyone piled back into the house, Jasmine went to talk with Katie.

"You think he'd freak out if I asked him if a friend could come."

"Is this friend a guy?"

"Yeah. He's so chill. He's a new student but he has to leave in a few months."

"Tell me more about him"

"He likes the color black."

"You used to love the color black"

"I know. He doesn't even seem to care when people tease him about being emo."

"He's emo?"

"That's what everyone teases him about. There's more to him. I know there is. He just likes black. That doesn't make him emo."

"No it doesn't. I had a friend that liked black a lot, but he wasn't emo"

"Are we ever going back?"

"I don't know Jazz. Probably when Albany has to do her training. Enjoy life as it is now. If we go back to camp, everything will be different."

"Jeremy told me about the Stolls."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"They apologized."

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Connor apologized. Maybe we should go back for a while."

"When Albany gets the call, we'll go. But for now, I'm enjoying paradise. Travis won't ruin this."

"Katie, why does he prank you all the time?"

"Children of Hermes and Children of Demeter don't usually get along. Since I was in charge, they went against me."

"I'm a child of Hermes and we get along."

"Yeah, when you're not pranking me"

"Still…"

"It's an exception. I've known you since you've been born. Course we get along"

"You know all they want is a reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"If they prank you, they laugh at your expression."

"Okay…"

"So don't give them one"

"Interesting. Are you sure you're not Athena's daughter?"

Jasmine laughed.

"Positive."

"Did you tell your brother about your guy friend?"

"No. He's been thinking about his girlfriend."

"What's his name?"

"Nico Di Angelo"


	10. Chapter 10

**Beach**

Everyone woke up bright and early. Alex and Casey had slept over. The girls were getting into their bikinis while Jeremy got the truck ready. Katie was the first to get ready. She went to help Jeremy with the truck while the rest got ready.

Over her bikini, she wore very short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She put her bag in the back of the truck and got her board. It was bright neon green. It wasn't long until Albany was done. Over her bikini, she wore shorts and a grey tank top. Casey was next. She wore a pink dress that went up to her knees. Jasmine came out wearing board shorts and a rash guard that Jeremy had forced her to wear. Alex wore shorts and one of Jeremy's shirts. Jeremy wore board shorts and a teal t-shirt.

Everyone was surfing when the sun came up. They had all gotten used to the cold. Everyone was having a great time, but something was off. Albany had seen Katie wipeout there times already and they had just started.

"Kates, what's wrong?"

"Guess who Jasmine's crush is."

"Who?"

"Nico Di Angelo"

Albany's eyes widened. _This can't be good_

XxX

The sun was shining. The waves were pounding. Travis and Conner were having a great time. That was until Travis saw something that had him paralyzed for a moment. Katie Gardner. In a bikini. Surfing. In a bright green bikini that left little to the imagination. Travis was stunned.

Conner smirked at Travis. He started to drool.

"She has one heck of a body"

"Yeah" _whoa, what?_ Thought Travis. His head snapped to Conner.

"Does someone have a thing for Katie?"

"NO! She looks…hot."

"Did you just realize that now?"Travis lifted an eyebrow."Bro, I'm not blind. Look at her."

The brothers turned and saw Katie riding one of the biggest waves they have ever seen. She took sharp turns and did a lot of twist. She came closer and closer to the brothers. Soon enough, when she was close enough, she took a sharp turn and sprayed Travis in the face. Connor laughed his ass off.

"Dude, that's what you get for your prank last night"

"Shut up"

"Anyway, look at her body. Deep curves, nice legs and strong arms. Not too tall, not too short."

"I know. I just never expected this from Katie Gardner."

"Bro, she's not the same Katie. You should have realized that when you first saw her. Green highlights, surfing killer waves, and princess of the school. This isn't our Katie."

"I know. But I wish she were mine." Travis whispered the last part but Conner still heard it.

Conner's smirk grew. Travis saw it and got annoyed.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. How can I not want her? She's fricken hot!"

"This Katie or the old one?" Conner said trying to bait him

"Both" He said in a trance.

Conner busted out laughing. His brother is such a sap.

"Shut up, bro"

It made Conner laugh even more. When he finally calmed down, he realized something that made Katie Gardner even hotter.

"Travis…"

"What?"

"Is that a belly piercing?"

Travis looked to where Conner was staring. As seen, there was a green stud pieced into her stomach. Travis started drooling again.

XxX

Katie and the gang were laughing after she sprayed Travis.

"That's not your revenge, is It?" asked Alex

"Not even close"

"His expression when he saw you was priceless" Laughed Jasmine

"He acted as if he'd seen a ghost" added Jeremy

Katie smirked. She could feel Travis's stare. He's never seen her in a bikini. And over the year, her shape had gotten better. She looked at Albany. She had been pretty quiet ever since Katie had told her about Jasmine's crush. Albany was trying not to laugh.

"You okay, A?" Katie asked

"I think they finally saw the stud"

Katie turned to The Stoll brothers and saw Travis looking at her piecing. She smirked. He seems oblivious to his surroundings. She looked at Jasmine who was on Jeremy's board along with her big brother.

"Jazz, do me a favor?"

XxX

Travis stared at her. Katie Gardner. The goody-goody. Had a piecing. A piecing on her stomach. How is it even possible? She had the body of one of Aphrodite's daughters, she surfed like a child of Poseidon, she can 'supposedly' prank like a child of Hermes, and now she has a freakin piecing. Is this her long lost twin or the real deal?

He abandoned his thoughts when his board flipped and he went under. He surfaced and saw Conner laughing, Katie's friends laughing and Katie paddling toward them. She stopped a few paces away from Travis and pulled a girl who looked about twelve years old with pink highlights onto her board. He caught her eye. She smirked and waved. She paddled away to her friends. Travis looked to his brother.

"You do realized she's winning, right" Conner asked

"Huh?"

"Travis-one. Katie-three"

He looked toward them and paddled.

XxX

"Great Job, Jazz!" exclaimed Katie

"It was your idea"

Travis appeared in front of her.

"This," He said while grinding his teeth. "Means war"

Katie smirked.

"You're on, Stoll"

XxX

Conner had to say that Katie was awesome at surfing. She was a pro. He was mesmerized by how graceful she was on water.

"She's pretty great, huh?"

Conner saw Albany on her board right next to him.

"How'd you get here?"

"I've been here for a while watching you stare at Katie"

"I wasn't staring"

"Yeah, you were."

"I'm just… surprised. I didn't know she could surf like that or that she even knew how to surf"

"She grew up on an island surrounded by water. Of course she knows how to surf."

"She grew up here?" Asked Conner. Albany nodded. "But she's not even a daughter of…" Conner caught himself.

"Daughter of what?" asked Albany

"A daughter of… a surfer"

"No, but she learns quickly. I was five when I learned to surf. I taught her how. Soon she went into competitions and won a lot of them"

"How long has she had that piercing?"

"Why?" Albany looked confused at his sudden change of topic.

"I never knew she had that in New York"

"She got it last year when we moved here"

"We?" Conner was intrigued. If Albany meant 'we' she must have been with Katie when Katie ran away. Now that Conner thought about it, he did remember that there was an undetermined camper that had to sleep in the Big House instead of the Hermes cabin. "You were with Katie in New York?"

Albany didn't look fazed.

"I was always traveling. She stayed in New York. When I traveled and barely saw her, we would talk for hours at night. When I was in New York, I was barely with her. She was always at her school. We snuck around because she was scared of being caught. I wasn't welcome at her school. At least that's what she told me. I wasn't supposed to go, but without me she was a mess. She used to get bullied and some boys started to prank her. So if I was in town, she would ditch school just to hang out and talk. Let some steam off. At night when things got so bad, she would call me and all that. I was her bestie for a reason."

"Phones weren't allowed at… school."

"We made it work." She took a deep breath. "You and Travis were the boys that pranked her, right?"

Conner shrugged. _Something's not right._ He searched Albany's expression to see for any signs of lying. - There was none.

Albany started paddling to Katie, leaving Conner alone to his thoughts. He replayed the conversation between them.

'_Ditch school'_ now that Conner thought about it, he did remember times where nobody knew where Katie was.

'_Call me'_ Phones weren't allowed in Camp Half Blood. Katie was such a goody-goody; she would never break the rules. Katie must have Irish messaged her if Albany were a demi-god.

Conner searched his memory to see if he had seen her before, then it hit him. Curly brown hair. He had seen a girl living in the Big House with the same brown curly hair. Could it be her? _Something's going on. She has a secret. I have to know it_

_XxX_

"Do you really think it's a good thing to tell him about us?" Katie asked Albany

"Let's see how deep he's willing to dig to figure out our story" she replied

"What if he doesn't want to figure out the story?"

"Then it won't kill him to know."

"Whatever, your future; not mine."

XxX

The whole day was a blur. It wasn't long till they had to leave. Travis and Conner tagged along with the rest of the gang. They ate lunch at Pizza Hut then headed to the park. Soon they returned to the beach. Everyone was surprised that Travis and Katie were acting civil to each other.

XxX

It was the end of the day. Katie, Jasmine, Albany, and Casey were watching the sunset while Jeremy and Alex were packing the truck. Conner came up to the girls and watched the sunset with them. He sat next to Albany.

"That was an exciting day."

The girls nodded.

"We should do this more often"

"It was nice." Replied Casey, still looking at the sunset.

"How often do you guys come here?"

"Every Saturday" replied Jasmine

"Where's your brother?" asked Katie

"Packing the truck"

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" asked Albany.

None of the girls had taken their eyes off of the sunset yet. A moment passed until Jasmine finally drawled her eyes away from the sunset and onto her water-proof watch.

"Bro should be done by now." Said Jasmine

"I don't think so. Before they started packing I caught them...uhm 'talking' behind the tree." Replied Casey

Jasmine rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm gonna go help them. Who knows how long we'll have to wait if we don't help them."

"I'll go with you" said Casey

Silence overcame Katie, Albany and Conner. Neither girls have looked at Conner yet but for some reason, it bothered him. Travis finally finished packing and joined the girls and his brother.

"Why are you staring at the sunset so intensely?" asked Travis.

Katie looked at Travis.

"Why does it bother you?"

"It's creepy. You've been looking at the sunset for almost half an hour"

"You've been watching me for half an hour?"

"You know what? I'm way too tired to put up a fight. Let's go Conner"

"Hold on, bro." said Conner. He turned to Albany. "Can we talk in private?"

She nodded. They walked along the shore.

"How long have you been at New York?"

"My longest trip was three years."

"Are you planning to go back?"

"Soon. But I don't know when"

"Listen, Albany, I need to get Katie back to New York. She won't leave without you. Could you…"

"I'm not gonna tell her to leave. That's up to her. But when I go back to New York, she will too"

"How do you know?"

"She swore on her life she would"

"So?"

"Katie always keeps her word"

They were at Jeremy's truck by then. Jeremy and Alex were sitting in the front, while Casey, Katie, and Jasmine were sitting in the trunk. They were all talking. Albany climbed into the truck and gave Conner a small smile.

"See you on Monday, Conner" she said as the truck disappeared from Conner's view.

As he walked back to his own truck, he replied his conversations with Albany.

_She swore on her life_. Swore. Albany didn't say promise. She said swore.

_Always keeps her word_. _On her life_. Katie must have sworn on the river Styx. Albany used 'swore' instead of 'promise'. She remembered that Katie swore. Not promised. The river Styx only works on gods and demi-gods. Albany was definitely a demi-god. He had never seen her before in the Hermes cabin. She didn't look like she was a demi-god. She had traits from all gods. Blue eyes from Apollo, Brown curly hair from Hermes, body from Aphrodite, surfer from Poseidon, she was a mixture of all of them. So what was she? _At least I know she's a demi-god. And Travis says I'm dumb._

XxX

As the kids piled into the living room, their smiles left their face when they saw the facial expression of Jeremy and Jasmine's dad and Alex and Casey's mom. It was not good. They both looked at Albany.

"It's time" they said simultaneously.

Jasmine, Jeremy, and Katie all looked at Albany. Alex and Casey looked at their mom. Something was up. Something big.


	11. Chapter 11

**It was time**

Katie Gardner got up early that Monday morning. As the captain of the JPOs it was part of her job to be the first student to arrive at school every Monday and the last student to leave on Fridays. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her cloths were wrinkled, and her eyes were barely open. She felt as bad as she looked. All she did that Sunday was pack. Her body ached. She got ready and changed into her uniform, which she laid out that night. She put her spare cloths into her bag. Once she was ready she started walking to school. Katie skipped breakfast that morning. She was in no mood to eat. All she wanted was to sleep. That night, Katie kept tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep.

_"It's time"_

Katie could still hear those words. She feared the day. The day when she had to go back to Camp Half Blood. This of course was today. Her luggage was packed and in Jeremy's trunk.

_I can't go back. I can't face those eyes. Those judgmental eyes._

Camp Half Blood spread the word that they had to get every half-blood they can find to camp. It was time to train the upcoming Princess of Olympus. Every few years a girl or boy is born and must be trained to be the heir or heiress of Olympus. Seventeen years ago, a girl was born from the Council and was trained. She was supposed to attend camp for a few years then leave. On the year that the girl turns eighteen, she must be found and brought to camp eight months before her birthday for her training and so she can fall in love. On the girl's birthday, she must reveal who she fell in love with and make him, her prince. Every half-blood knows about the princess, but nobody knows who she is except the council and Chiron. But this year, Katie, Albany, Jeremy, and Jasmine know who the Princess is. Don't get Katie wrong, she's happy for the Princess, it's just that it's required that she has to go back to camp. Even Alex and Casey have to go to camp and they have never been there before.

_I can't leave Maui. It's the only place I can be me. I made myself here. I'll just lose it again there. Well, I can't lose myself if something keeps me connected to my roots. I can't plant taro there, that's just not right. Besides they probably don't know what taro is. I really don't want to explain that it's a plant in Hawaii. Thant would give away my location. I could do hula, but where? The forest? Nah, that's too weird. I could surf, but what if someone saw me? They would think that I wanted to be Poseidon's daughter. Being labeled as an uptight, bossy, daughter of Demeter was bad enough. Now they have even more to judge me on. Not to mention the Stolls and their big mouths. Why did camp half to be so judgmental? I hate that. I hate being embarrassed. The only reason I left was of being labeled as something I'm not. Bossy? Sort of my job as the head of the Demeter cabin. Uptight? If only they could see me now. The Stoll probably would try and humiliate me, again. At least I have Casey guys. _

Katie could see the school. She saw a car by the gates. As she walked toward the gates she realized it was the Stolls.

_Travis and Conner Stoll. At School. An hour before it starts? How is that possible? _She thought.

She unlocked the gates and turned off the hallway lights. She could feel The Stolls' stares. She finally got irritated and snapped.

"What!"

"What are you wearing!" exclaimed Travis.

Katie looked at her uniform. She wore a blue and black plaid skirt that finished two inches above her knees. The first two buttons on her white dress shirt was unbuttoned and her sleeves were scrunched up to her elbows. She had a black and white plaid tie and a dark blue vest.

"My uniform."

"Uniform for what?"

"JPO. I have to wear it every time I'm on the job. Why do you care? Heck, why are you here so early?"

"We need to get to camp" said Conner.

"Why" asked Katie, pretending not to know.

"Well explain on the way, right now we have to go" he replied

"She's not going anywhere" replied a new voice.

Jessie came out of the shadows. He was wearing his soccer jersey. He grabbed Katie's hand and interlocked their fingers. He pulled her outside.

"What do you want, Jessie?"

"Answers. Is it true you're leaving today?"

"Yeah. I have to go back to that boarding school in New York."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did I have to? You're not my boyfriend, so stop acting like it"

"So you get mad at me for acting like a boyfriend, but when your friend does it you get all smiley"

"What friend?"

"Don't act stupid! I saw you guys on Saturday hanging out. I ask to hang out with you guys last Saturday but you said Saturday was family day, but then they come along and all of a sudden they can hang out with you guys but I can't? That hurts, Katie"

"Jessie, they're old friends. Sure they're annoying and irritating but friends none the less."

"They're not just friends. I see the way the taller one looks at you. There's this gleam in his eyes and you seem to have the same gleam when you look at him."

"Jessie, all we'll ever be is friends."

"He doesn't think that way."

"Yes, he does Jessie!"

Jessie smirked.

"Then he wouldn't mind it if I did this?"

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered in Katie ear.

"He's jealous, Katie. He cares"

With that he walked away. Katie turned to the Stolls. Connor had a smirk and Travis was mad. Katie smiled inwardly and walked to her locker.

XxX

Travis couldn't believe his eyes. The school player kisses her and she smiles.

_Wait! Why do I care? Am I… am I Jealous? No,No,NO! I cannot be jealous! This is Katie stinkin Gardner! Katie Gardner with looks of a daughter of Aphrodite and skills of her own. Maybe I am falling for a daughter of Demeter._

Travis took another look at Katie who was putting her bag into her locker. He smiled.

_She'll be mine. But she has to get out of that skirt!_

XxX

School was out and Katie was in her spare cloths. Travis was ecstatic that Katie was finally out of that damn skirt. Travis was starting to lose his voice just by threatening the boys that were looking at her bare skin. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. By bumped, I mean his lips crashed into someone else. A girl's lips to be specific. Katie's lips.

XxX

Katie was restless. She finally got her chance to sleep in the airplane to New York and she couldn't stop thinking.

_He kissed me. And I liked it. Maybe Jessie was right. What am I saying? Jessie Master, right? That doesn't happen. _

_**That's denial, sweetie **_said a sweet voice

_Aphrodite?_

_**The one and only. Enough about me. It may not be that Jessie was wrong but that you want him to be.**_

_That's ridiculous _

_**Is it? Darling, what are you scared of?**__**What if Travis does like you?**_

_That's just it. He can't like me._

_**Why not?**_

_It's just… He can't like me! Even if he did, he likes the Katie that was at Hawaii. I'm not that Katie._

_**You'll always be that Katie. Sweets, what's wrong with Travis liking you?**_

_Because once he sees the Katie at camp his feelings about me will vanish. I don't want to get my hopes up. _

_**Sometimes you need to take a chance, Katie. Maybe he'll like you for you. Whichever Katie you decide to be, He will stay by you.**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because he'll be with you. Think about it, dear**_

'_Because he'll be with you' _Katie smiled at those words and finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kisses  
><strong>

Albany saw the kiss. She couldn't help but smile. Katie was closed off when it came to boys. Jeremy was the only exception. Back at camp, Albany knew Katie used the pranks as an excuse to hate them. But Katie didn't hate Conner as much as she hated Travis, yet they do the pranks together. Albany knew she had to get them together.

"Why are you smiling?"

Albany turned around and saw Conner leaning on one of the pillars at school. It was the end of the day and Albany got tired of waiting for Katie at the car so she went to find her at the school. When she reached Katie's locker, she saw Travis kiss Katie.

"It's nothing. What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Looking for Katie"

"Looking for Travis"

They looked into each other's' eyes. And busted out laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" asked Conner

"I don't know. I guess I needed to get my mind off things so, I just started laughing. I'm weird that way."

Albany sat down on a bench and watched Katie blush. She smirked.

"Found them" she said.

"Why are they blushing?" asked Conner as he sat next to Albany.

"They kissed"

It was Conner's turn to smirk. He saw the bag Albany had.

"Why does your bag look so heavy?"

Albany hesitated.

"I'm… I'm moving"

"Today?" Conner raised an eyebrow

"Yup. Today's my last day at Maui High… And Katie's last day. So you got what you wanted."

Conner faced Albany. Their conversation on the beach replayed in his mind.

_"Listen, Albany, I need to get Katie back to New York. She won't leave without you. Could you…"_

_"I'm not gonna tell her to leave. That's up to her. But when I go back to New York, she will too"_

"Albany, I didn't use you. If you're thinking that, well, don't. I really needed her back at camp. She wouldn't listen to me, so I needed your help. In the process of getting your help, I earned a new friend."

Conner thought Albany would say that He only knew her for a few days, but what she said next caught him off guard.

"Camp?"

Conner almost panicked. Almost. He remembered that Albany was a demi-god. She was playing with him.

"Yes, Camp. As in the place you and Katie are heading to."

Albany smiled.

"You're smarter than what Katie gives you credit for. How did you find out?"

"I didn't know until you said you were with Katie when she left. I started to look into everything and thought about your words. You said 'swore' instead of 'promise'. The only way you could have remembered that was if she swore on the River Styx. Whose daughter?"

"Undetermined"

Conner was astonished. Albany was seventeen and still didn't know who her godly parent was.

"Shocking. I know."

"Don't you ever wonder who it is?"

"Well, yeah. I was mad last year. That's why I left. Katie just tagged along."

"Because she was tired of our pranks" Conner rolled his eyes.

"No. If it happened to someone else she would be laughing. She was tired of the embarrassment, the judging, the labeling; the assuming."

"She left because of that?"

"Conner, think about it. At camp, people labeled her as the bossy, uptight, daughter of Demeter. You've seen her here. Is she really that bossy?"

"No…"

"Is she uptight?"

"Around you, No. Around me and Travis, Yes"

"Who would be stupid enough to let their guard down around you two?"

"Apparently, you. You know who I am and what I am capable of doing, yet here we are having a relaxing talk."

"The emotions I show on the outside are different than my emotions inside. Not everyone shows their emotions. Some build a wall so that they won't get hurt."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Drew"

"Drew?"

"There has to be a reason why she's such a bitch."

"How do you know all this?"

"That day at the beach, I wasn't lying. I travel a lot. I meet new people and learn more about them"

"About the day at the beach…"

"Yeah?"  
>"There had to be a small lie or two in that conversation. How did you get so good a lying?"<p>

"I wasn't lying. I choose my words carefully. Even if I did lie, you wouldn't be able to catch it."

"How?"

"I lie, a lot. So much I can lie to a person straight in the eye. Besides, I always have my walls up."

"Walls?"

"It's like a cover story. They stop people from figuring me out. Very few people have."

"Have I?" asked Conner

She looked at him right in the eye

"You tell me"

Connor started to lean in. Albany mirrored his actions. Soon, his lips were on hers. She tasted like Watermelon.

Someone cleared their through. Connor and Albany jumped apart. They saw Travis and Katie watching them with amusement in their eyes and smirks playing on their lips.

"Hate to interrupt but we have a plane to catch, Albany. Plus we have to pick up Jasmine" said Katie

"Uhm… yeah. Let's go…" Albany's eyes followed Katie's hand. she smirked. "Of course you'll have to let go of your boyfriend's hand first."

Travis and Katie both blushed. Connor laughed.

"Aww. Dows little Trawis have a giwlfwend?" commented Conner, who was talking like a baby

"Says the guy who got caught lip locking a girl that he met less than three days ago" countered Travis

It was Conner's turn to blush and Travis' turn to laugh. Katie smirked at Albany. Albany looked unaffected.

"At least our kiss wasn't an accident" said Albany

Conner knew she was lying. That kiss was totally an accident. But Travis and Katie didn't know.

"Are you two, together?" asked Katie. There was something in her eyes that Conner couldn't decipher. But Albany could.

"Maybe we are, Maybe we aren't. That's for me to know and you to find out."

Conner was impressed with how well and easy Albany could lie. She makes the kiss as if it weren't a big deal and when questioned if they were an item, she didn't confirm yet deny it.

"What-" Katie's question was cut off when Albany interrupted.

"Shouldn't we get going? Or would you like a kiss from you boyfriend first?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING" screamed Travis and Katie

"Then why are you two still holding hands?" countered Albany

The couple in question ripped their hands apart and stared walking toward the car. Albany just smirked at the easy win.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Albany's smirk told him all he needed to know. Nothing happened.

"See you at camp, Stoll."

XxX

Jasmine was not a stalker. Her best friend would disagree.

"Jazz, just ask him!" said Starlight Master

"I can't, Star! I'm leaving today, remember. Besides, what would he see in me?"

"I don't even know what you see in him! He's emo, Jazz. You're upbeat, he's a downer. You're energetic and bright, he's EMO!"

"Star, you don't know him. Enough with the labels. Just because he likes black does not make him emo. There's something more. I know there is."

"Do _you_ know him? How do you know he's not a downer? How do you know he's not emo? You don't know him very well, either!"

"At least, I'm not judging! Stop it with the assuming. What's your problem anyway?"

Star sighed.

"Family problems. Jessie kept bugging me about Katie. Dad is throwing himself into his work again. Mom cares about her flowers more than me. And my best friend is moving away"

"aww" cooed Jasmine. She hugged Star. "There is nothing that will come between us."

"Just call"

"No phones allowed"

"that makes things so much simpler" said Star, sarcasm dripping all over.

"Video chat, Facebook, and Yahoo Messenger" said Jasmine.

The duo hugged once again until a certain boy walked up to them.

"Hey, Jasmine. Starlight." Greeted Nico

The duo broke apart. Jasmine gave Nico a small smile. Star scowled.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Starlight" said Star

"Whatever. Can I talk to you for a minute" he faced Jasmine. She nodded.

"Sure. Star was just leaving, anyway"

"But I-" Star's protest quieted down when she saw Jasmine's pleading look. "and I'm leaving"

Once Star was gone, Nico looked at Jasmine.

"Why were you two hugging anyway?" he asked

"I'm moving"

"Moving?" repeated Nico

"To New York. My brother and his friends have to go back to their boarding school. They can't leave me here, so I'll be attending the school"

"I'm moving back to New York today too"

"I thought you weren't moving back for a few months"

"Something came up and now I have to move back by today. Probably the same thing that made your brother go back as well."

"Probably. Is that what you needed to talk to me about?"

"No. I found this and thought it was yours" He pulled out a chain with a caduceus handing on it. Jasmine's hand went to her neck; feeling for the necklace her mother had given her. It was hers.

"Yes, where did you find it?"

"I saw it come off when you came out of the girl's locker room"

"Can you…"

Nico seemed to know what Jasmine was talking about. He put the necklace on Jasmine. They looked each other in the eye and leaned in. Nico's lips were centimeters away from Jasmine's when Star cleared her through. Jasmine glared at her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure Jeremy would not approve since his car is coming here right now"

Jasmine turned around. Her back was facing the basketball court and her front was facing the parking lot. Sure enough, Jeremy's truck was coming toward them. Jasmine gave Star a grateful smile. If Jeremy caught her, who knew what he would do. She faced Nico. She did a daring move and kissed his cheek. Then she ran to the truck.

XxX

Jasmine was thankful. Her brother did not see her quick kiss. Albany, however, did. She had been giving Jasmine these looks. Jasmine couldn't decipher what they meant. She looked around the plane in the seats in front of her, were her brother and his girlfriend who were sleeping. Behind her, were Albany and Katie who were also sleeping. Beside her was Casey who was also sleeping._ Why is everyone sleeping?_ _Because it's a plane, smarty!Am I really having an argument with myself? And Katie thought I was a daughter of Athena._


	13. Chapter 13

**Camp Half Blood**

To say that the Stolls were happy was an understatement. Once they were in their cabin, they were practically jumping on their beds.

"Well, someone is happy"

The brothers turned to the source of the voice. It was Avalon Grey. Their younger sister. She had long brown wavy hair and dark hazel eyes. She was skinny but not scrawny.

"Course we're happy! We haven't been here for a year." Stated Conner

"Conner is especially happy to have planted one on his new crush" said Travis. A smirk growing on his face.

"So is Travis. He planted on one Katie" countered Conner. Travis smirked but Conner could see a blush growing on his face.

"You guys found Katie!" squealed Avalon. She faced Travis. "And You Kissed Her!" She squealed even louder. Every camper in the Hermes' cabin had their eyes on the Stolls. "That is so CUTE! Are you guys together now?" Travis reddened.

Before Travis could answer, Conner spoke for him.

"Probably. They were seen holding hands" he stated. The girls started squealing and the boys snickered. Travis reddened even more.

Luckily, Casey came into the cabin.

"What's with the noise? I could hear the squealing in Katie cabin" she looked smug when she said Katie's name.

Almost every single guy in the Hermes cabin turned to Casey. It was no mystery why.

"It's nothing, Case" said Travis.

"What were you doing in Katie's Cabin?" asked Conner

"Talking about Travis" she said nonchalantly

The girls started squealing again. Casey visibly winced.

"I didn't know this was Aphrodite's cabin. I'm gonna go before my eardrums burst." Said Casey. "Oh! And Conner," she added. A smirk crept to her face. "Your girlfriend's looking for you"

It was Conner's turn to blush. Travis laughed along with his half-brothers. The girls started bombing him with questions.

"You have a girlfriend? That's so cute!"

"OMG! Is she a half-blood?"

"When did you start dating?"

"Is she hot?"

The last question came from almost every guy in the Hermes cabin. The guys didn't care about Conner and his 'girlfriends' because Conner, like most of the Hermes boys, had flings. When Casey said 'girlfriend' the girls caught on.

"Careful with that last question. Answer wrong and I'll have my brother kill you"

Everyone turned to Jasmine. She was leaning on the door frame.

"Undetermined?" asked Travis

Jasmine took out her necklace that was hiding under her shirt. Its pendant was a caduceus.

"So you're our half-sister! Nice necklace" said Conner said

"Thanks. If you steal it, I swear, I'll have Katie choke you to death" she threatened

The brothers gulped and nodded.

"Where were you? Everyone got here ten minutes ago?"

A scream from the Demeter's cabin answered Conner's question. Jasmine smirked. Travis and Conner shared a look then matched her smirk.

"Welcome to the Hermes Cabin" they said together

XxX

_Maybe it's not so bad after all_ thought Katie Gardener.

She took a breath and opened the door. It was dead silent. She looked at her half siblings. She could see the shock on their face. All at once, they came rushing to Katie. They all hugged her. Katie missed them too. She really did. Once all the celebration was over, she went to her old bunk. It wasn't long until Albany, Casey, Alex, Jeremy and Jasmine arrived. Alex looked as if she were in paradise.

"Hey, where were you guys?" asked Katie

"Cabin" said Casey

"Arena" said Alex

"Cabin" said Jeremy

"Aphrodite's Cabin" said Jasmine, obviously annoyed

"Why were you in Jeremy's cabin?" asked Katie

"He won't let me go anywhere without him" Jasmine rolled her eyes. Ever since Jasmine told Jeremy that her crush 'may' be a half-blood, he's gone into overprotective brother mode.

"Whatever. Help me unpack."

Katie opened her suitcase. Jeremy, Alex, and Casey started putting away her clothes. Katie started making her bed. Jasmine and Albany started playing with Katie iPod. While the teens got Katie settled in, Casey started a conversation.

"This seems like a cool place."

"Yeah. Just steer clear of the Stolls. This is their kingdom." Replied Katie

"I'm sure that's not the only reason why Katie would avoid Travis." Said Jasmine. She smirked. Katie stayed quiet.

"What would the other reason be?" asked Alex. She eyed Katie. Katie stared at the ground.

"They kissed" answered Albany.

"NOT!" screamed Alex and Casey

Jasmine took out her iPod and showed them the video.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Commented Jeremy. A thought occurred to him. "How did you get that video?" he asked his younger sister

"Hacked the school security system" replied Jasmine. She got a smug look. "Want to see Albany and Conner's make out session?"

Albany tackled Jasmine. She took the iPod and deleted the video.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"That is not the only reason why I want to avoid him. It's **a** reason, just not the only reason" said Katie

"You're gonna have to face him sooner or later" said Albany

"I choose later. Besides, you have to face Conner, too."

"And I will"

Katie gave her a face.

"Fine. Where is he?" asked Albany

Screams could be heard from the Hermes cabin.

"I'm gonna go check that out" said Casey. The next second, she was out the door.

"I'm gonna go to my cabin. Jeremy, can you come with me?" Asked Alex

"Okay. Come on, Jasmine"

Jasmine gave Alex a pleading look. Alex nodded.

"Jay, why don't you let Jazz go to her cabin?" Alex gave Jeremy a look that told him that it wasn't a question. Jeremy nodded. He gave Jasmine a look that told her not to get into trouble. She simply shrugged. Jasmine went to get her bags. Before she was out the door she tossed Katie her iPod back.

Katie caught in and put it on her pillow. She looked at Albany.

"Is he going to be…?" Katie didn't have to finish her question for Albany to know what she was talking about.

Albany shrugged. "Wait eight months and we'll see"

Albany was out the door. Katie sighed. She took her iPod and turned it on. The screen was locked and wallpaper was a zombie. Katie screamed. This was the work of only one Hermes kid.

"Jasmine!"

XxX

Katie stomped into the Hermes cabin. She spotted Jasmine talking to the Stolls. She made her way to Jasmine.

"Change It" demanded Katie she gave the iPod to Jasmine.

"Change what?" asked Jasmine

"Or I tell Jay about your little kiss" threatened Katie.

Jazz's eyes widened. She unlocked the iPod and changed the wallpaper. While Jasmine changed the wallpaper, Katie could feel Travis' stare. She got annoyed.

"What!" she snapped

Travis kept staring at her. He slowly walked up to her. He was close. Extremely close. He wrapped his hands around her waist. His smirk was on his face. _Is he going to kiss me? _No matter how much Katie hated it, she blushed at her thoughts. Of Course, Travis thought something else.

"Katie-Kat, do you feel uncomfortable?"

Katie could feel his breath on her face. She didn't utter a word. She wouldn't meet his eye.

"Katie, look at me" demanded Travis. Katie shivered. She did as told. Travis' smirk grew. He started to lean in. their noses were touching when he stopped.

"Katie, do you want me to kiss you" asked Travis. Katie shivered. His smirk grew even larger. It was Katie's turn to lean in. She pecked him on the corner of his lip. She pulled away.

"No, but you do" She pulled away from his grasp, took her iPod and left the Hermes cabin She leaned against the door. She thought of the moments that just passed. She checked the time on her iPod. The wallpaper was no longer a zombie. But it was a picture of Katie in Travis' arms, right before Katie leaned in. She smiled. She made her way to her cabin without changing the wallpaper. She heard screams from the Hermes cabin. Her smile grew.

XxX

When Katie pulled away, the Hermes cabin was silent. Conner and Jasmine had matching smirks. Travis stood wide eyed, surprised at her sudden move. A few seconds later, The Hermes cabin bursted into screams. From the girls, of course. Travis just smiled.

XxX

Albany walked around in the forest. Her dagger in her hand. She reached her destination. There was a hollow tree with a secret door. When you open the door, inside is a fighting dummy. But this dummy is charmed. It will fight back.

Albany opened the door and got in her stance. The dummy got out and attacked. It lunged for Albany's right hand to knock out her sword. But Albany was expecting that. She blocked it and lunged for its feet to knock it off balance. The two went back and forth like that. Albany was good. She was better than the last time they fought, but the dummy got better as well. It knocked the dagger out of Albany's hand. Albany got mad. She got into a karate stance and started fighting with her body. In less than five minutes later, Albany had gotten the dummy back in its tree.

"Impressive"

Albany got into her stance again. She relaxed when she saw who it was. Conner Stoll.

"Hey, thing one."

"Thing One?" questioned Conner

"Dork One?" asked Albany

"Thing One" confirmed Conner

Albany leaned against the tree

"How did you know about this tree?" asked Conner

"I used to come here all the time. It's actually better than fighting with people."

"How?"

"I didn't talk much. I guess that's why you didn't really recognize me until I said I left with Katie."

"Why not?"

"I liked to blend with the shadows. I don't need fame or all that. Sometimes it's fun just to watch people mess up."

Conner intertwined their fingers. She raised her eyebrow but didn't question it.

"What's with the commotion in the Hermes cabin?"

"Katie kissed Travis. Right when Travis was about to kiss back, she pulled away and left"

Albany laughed

"Thank the gods you're not like that" stated Conner

"Like what?"

"Trolling me when we kiss"

"We've only kissed once. What makes you think we would kiss again?"

Conner smirked.

"You'll want me to eventually. And when you do, my lips will be ready for you"

Before Albany could reply, Conner got up and left. Albany shook her head, but smiled none the less.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pink hair and singing**

Katie got up early. She has been in camp for one day and she already missed Maui. She got into her bikini and grabbed a towel. She checked her time.

6:30

Katie grabbed her board, which was hiding under her bed. She ran to the beach. Once she hit the shore. She took in the smell of seawater. She smiled and ran. Surfing was second nature. She was finally home.

XxX

Once Katie was finished, she took a quick shower and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pink. Hot pink. It was brighter than Jasmine's highlights. She almost screamed. Almost. She remembered what Jasmine said.

_They only want a reaction… So don't give them one._

She took out her iPod and texted Alex and Casey. If anyone could make pink hair look good, it would be them.

While she waited she tried to figure out who done it.

_Stoll. _

Of course. Why would it be anyone else? _But how did they know where my shampoo bottle is? They don't know unless…JASMINE!_

XxX

Casey and Alex arrived two minutes later. They tried to get as much pink hair dye out as possible. It was 7 o'clock so Katie's siblings were waking up. Katie said one name and they all knew. _Stoll._ Katie's hair was now a soft pink. Casey and Alex started to style it. Alex started straightening her hair. Once it was straight, Casey parted her hair. The top half and the bottom half. She braiding the top half. Katie looked nice. Alex took out a small necklace. It was a tiny pink bow. It went great with Katie's outfit. Soon it was time for breakfast. Katie asked Miranda to lead the cabin. Once Katie's siblings were gone, Katie ,Casey and Alex went to the Apollo cabin. As expected, the cabin was empty. Alex and Casey got ready. Once they were done they headed to Dining Pavilion.

XxX

When they entered, Katie received many compliments on her hair. Even Drew told her she looked nice. She could feel someone watching her. She faced the Hermes table. The entire table was silent, but Jasmine, Travis and Conner were the most shocked. Katie smirked at their reaction. She locked eyes on Travis and winked. She walked to the Demeter table.

_Katie: 2. Travis: 0_

XxX

Travis stiffened. Katie's hair made her hotter than usual. Travis was speechless. So were his siblings. Travis felt Jasmine nudge him. He reluctantly took his eyes away from Katie. He faced Jasmine. Jasmine showed him a text Katie sent her from her iPod.

_Katie: 2. Travis: 0_

Travis looked at Katie again. _Well this prank back fired. _He locked eyes with her. She gave him a small smile. Travis gave her his signature smirk. He added a wink. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to her sibling, but no one could miss her cheeks turn pink along with a small smile. _But I think it's a good think._

XxX

Travis didn't see Katie until free time. She still looked gorgeous. Travis saw Katie go into the woods. She had her dagger at her belt, but she had a messenger bag with her. He started to follow her. Soon, she stopped. She put down her bag and sat down. She took out a light green laptop and started playing it. The sound coming out was obviously from a keyboard. She used the laptop as a keyboard. Playing the buttons on her laptop as the keys to a keyboard. She tapped other keys to add other sounds, like a few drum beats. She started singing. It was one and only by Adele

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_loose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taking me so long_

_to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word,_

_I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_to forgive your past_

_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy_

_to hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk them miles_

_Until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say,_

_lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name,_

_will I ever know_

_How it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me which ever road I choose, you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_'cos I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word,_

_I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know, if you never try_

_to forgive your past_

_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy_

_to hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk them miles_

_Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me I've learned it_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me I've learned it_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_So I dare you to let me be your,_

_your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy_

_to hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk them miles_

_Until the end starts_

_Come and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk them miles until the end starts._

Katie's voice was angelic. Travis started clapping. She quickly stood up.

"Travis… How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you can sing. Not to mention play the keyboards"

He sat next to her.

"I was just playing around with the sounds and started playing."

"And the singing?"

"I used to sing a lot at Maui. I guess, it became a habit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Singing… it's Apollo's kids talent. No a daughter of Demeter. I'm supposed to garden. Not sing."

"You can do whatever you want. You're not just a daughter of Demeter. You're Katie Gardner. The girl who sings, surfs, and gardens. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Travis started to lean into her. Soon his lips were on hers. She kissed back. Their touch set off fireworks. When they pulled away he rested his forehead on hers. They both smiled.

"Katie Marie Gardner, Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Her grin got bigger.

"Of Course I will"

They heard a branch snap. The couple bolted up. Alex and Casey came up from their hiding place. Travis relaxed.

"Oh. Hey Alex, Casey… ALEX! CASEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT CAMP?" exclaimed Travis

"Travis, you saw me yesterday" laughed Casey

"I was distracted"

"What about this morning at breakfast? We were with Katie" asked Alex

"My focus was… somewhere else"

"_Sure it was"_

A pink slipper fell from a tree. Katie exchanged looks with Travis. They went to the tree and started shaking it. Jasmine and Jeremy fell. With a video camera.

"uhm, Hey guys. What up" said Jasmine

"What were you doing?" asked Casey

"Nothing" said Jasmine, innocently

"Jeremy…" Alex started walking toward her boyfriend. "What were you doing?"

Jeremy gulped.

"Nothing, baby" he started to wrap his arms around Alex's waist. She put her arms on his chest.

"Jeremy… tell me now"

"uhm, it was nothing, baby"

"Five" she started to count down

"Baby…"

"Four"

"Babe, I'm not a child"

"three"

"That's not going to work"

"two"

"Jasmine needed black mail. It was her fault! She forced me!"

"BRO!" exclaimed Jasmine "It wasn't completely my fault. When I asked you if you had any blackmail you said that Katie was in the forest to do hula… You didn't say she would be making out with Travis!"

"Guys!" shouted the Montgomery twins.

The Bays siblings exchanged looks.

"Jasmine. Jeremy. Both of you are in big trouble" started Jasmine. Mimicking what Katie would tell them when they got in trouble.

"But Katie" said Jeremy

"To your cabins"

"But we didn't do anything"

"Cabins!"

"Later"

"Later"

The siblings left the forest. Casey and Alex looked at Katie.

"When they got in trouble in Maui, they would do that. They saw it on a Drake and Josh episode and started to copy it. They just changed a few words."

"You do hula?" asked Travis. He looked amused

"Sometimes" she replied

Conner came up with them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Albany? I haven't seen her all day."

"No" said the twins

Travis shrugged.

"She had to do something in the city" said Katie

XxX

It was midnight when Katie saw Albany. Albany was in her room in the Big House instead of in the Hermes cabin. No one noticed her so they didn't know about Albany.

"I have big news" said Katie

"Which would be?"

"I'm dating Travis" Katie started to bit her lip

"Took you long enough"

"Yeah, yeah… what about the princess? Did she find her soon-to-be prince yet?"

"Princess has eight months. She's probably focused on training"

"Princess has been training her whole life. She needs to live her life and be a teenager."

"She got to live when she left camp. They brought her back to train."

"_And_ to find her prince charming. Princess needs to relax. Crowning is in eight months."

"whatever. Enough about the soon-to-be Princess of Olympus. What happened today? Other than your hair and 'Tratie'"

"Tratie?"

"Your couple name"

"you sound like Aphrodite's daughter" Katie rolled her eyes. "Nothing much happened but Conner was looking for you. You might wanna see him in the morning. He might get suspicious, when you leave for Manhattan tomorrow."

"Uhm, sure"

"Okay, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"I just feel… different around him. Ever since…"

"You guys kissed." Albany nodded. "Just talk to him."

"In the morning"

"or now"

"why now?"

"So there are no excuses. Now go…"

"Are you kicking me out of my own room?"

"yup. Lets go."

"You're coming?"

"I'm making sure you talk to him"

"_Sure._ That's why you're coming"

"Oh, hush"

XxX

Katie and Albany let themselves into cabin eleven. Everyone was sleeping. Katie made her way to Travis' bunk while Albany made her way to Conner's. Katie sat on the edge of Travis' bed and watched Albany.

"Conner" Albany shook Conner awake.

"Albany? What are you doing here?"

"Katie said you were looking for me."

"Yeah. Where were you today?"

"Places"

"Were you avoiding me?" Conner sounded hurt

"No, of course not. Conner, I'm not always at camp. I have to go to Manhattan a lot. Tomorrow even. You won't see me as much. I'm sorry"

"What are you doing in Manhattan?"

Albany hesitated. Conner didn't want to push her.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Thank You, Conner." Albany didn't miss Conner's fallen face. "I'll come home early tomorrow, if you want."

"Please"

Albany nodded. She went to hugged him, but Conner pulled her into a kiss instead. When they pulled away, Conner had a huge smirk.

"You in love with me yet?"

Albany leaned in. She saw Connor shut his eyes. Her mouth was an inch away from Conner's.

"Not even close"

She pulled away. Conner frowned.

"Troll"

"Stoll" she commented

She turned to Katie who was on Travis' bed. She was in Travis' arms. Asleep with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Surprises**

As promised, Albany came home early the following night. She and Conner hung out at Fireworks Beach. It wasn't long till they had to go to bed. The following day, Albany woke up to three faces; Katie, Jasmine, and Conner.

"Morning!" Chirped Jasmine.

"Morning. What are you guys doing here?" asked Albany, still groggy to notice that Conner was in her room.

"Well, you don't have to go to Manhattan today, So we decided to wake you up and hang out" said Katie, nervously. It was obvious that Katie was choosing her words very carefully with Conner around.

"Sure. I'll get ready."

Katie and Jasmine left while Conner stayed.

"Why are you in the big house?"

"My parents don't want me in the Hermes cabin"

"What's wrong with the Hermes cabin?"

"I'm not a child of Hermes. My parents… I don't know who they are, but Chiron was given instruction that I stay here. Like always"

"Always? This is where you stayed before you left?"

"Why is it all of a sudden a big deal? You never noticed until now, so why does it bother you?"

"It bothers me that you're keeping secrets from me?"

"Why!"

"Because… I thought… I thought we were…"

"What are we, Conner? I know we're not just friends, but we're not a couple. So what are we?" She screamed the last part.

"WE'RE FRIENDS! With benefits" He said the last part quietly.

"Is that all we'll ever be?" She asked quietly

"You're always in Manhattan! You keep secrets from me. I want us to be a couple, Albany. But with all this crap, I don't know anymore."

"So, we're friends. If you can't accept the fact that I have secrets to keep, then we'll be friends"

"Albany…"

"Conner, I want to tell you. I do. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll think of me differently. You'll use me. If I told you this secret, when you weren't ready, It might as well kill me"

"I would never think of you any different."

"Conner, it took me years before I could tell Katie. I only told her because I couldn't do this by myself. I needed help. I'm sorry Conner. But believe me when I say that I want to tell you"

"I don't know if I can believe you-" He got caught off by Albany's lips

"Now do you believe me?" She asked Him once she tore her lips away from his. "I want to tell you. I just can't. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it."

Conner nodded and hugged her.

"Fine. If you can't tell me, then I can't make you. But what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" asked Albany

Conner leaned in for a kiss but Albany turned her head.

"Answer the question" She said with a smug smirk, knowing the answer.

"Albany Mace, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of Course I will, Conner"

Albany hugged Conner. This time it was Conner who pulled away.

"I thought you said you weren't in love with me yet."

"Love? No. Like? Yes"

"Good enough" Conner leaned in to kiss her but a few friends had to cut in

"GET A ROOM"

The couple looked at the door. It was wide open with Casey, Alex, Jasmine, Jeremy, Katie, and Travis.

"We Are In A Room!" shouted Conner.

XxX

Jasmine was walking to her cabin when she bumped into someone.

"oh, Sorry…" She looked at the person. Her breathing hitched. She hasn't see him for the past week and all of sudden he's here.

"Do I know you?" he asked

Jasmine could take a hint. He didn't remember her. Jasmine expected this after all, she does look much different. She took off her color contacts so her natural eye color was seen, plus she stopped with the pink highlights so she was a brunette.

"No" she said. "You don't" Better to keep her hopes down that up.

Little did she know that Nico did remember. Or that her older brother was watching the conversation.

XxX

Jeremy couldn't stand Jasmine's fallen face. She's uppity and chirpy. Not glum and quiet. Jasmine Bays is not quiet. She is the exact opposite of quiet. He needed to fix things, no matter how much he hated the idea of her dating. Her happiness meant more than the world to him.

XxX

Casey was lonely. Her sister was with her boyfriend, so were her best friends. Jasmine was somewhere, probably pranking. She had no one. She didn't know why she was surprised. It's always been this way.

"Hey, Casey right?" she turned. Maybe she won't be so lonely after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Official**

"How are you and your boyfriend doing?" asked Aphrodite

"You would know, wouldn't you?" replied the princess "Can't you just tell me who my prince is? It would save me the trouble"

"Sorry, darling. You have 7 more months and two weeks. You'll meet him soon"

"Some girls have been searching for _the_ one their whole life and still haven't find him"

"It's in your destiny to find him. I can't tell you."

"Princess." Announced Zeus. "Your mother would like to see you"

"Thank You Zeus"

As she made her way to her mother's bedroom, she passed Apollo. The twins looked so much like him. He flashed her a smile as she went in. Her mother had a box in her hand as the Princess walked in.

"You wanted to see me, mother"

"I have a gift for you."

As the princess opened the box, her father walked behind her mother and wrapped his arms around his waist.

It was her crown. She looked at her mother and father.

"It's beautiful, Mom"

"In seven months, it will be yours." Said her mother

"In seven months, you will be the official princess of Olympus" said her father

"And an excellent one" added her mother

In exactly seven months, she will be the next Princess of Olympus. She will be turned from a demigod, to a goddess. And her boyfriend doesn't even know yet.

XxX

It has been two weeks since the Travis and Conner got together with Katie and Albany. Jasmine was less uppity and chirpy since she first seen Nico. She was walking to the arena when she bumped into Nico.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while. Been avoiding me?" he smirked

"Nah, just been really busy." She looked at her watch. "And I gotta go"

"Okay. I'll catch you later." She turned around and started walking towards the arena "Bye, Jasmine"

Jasmine froze. She turned around. She was met with Nico's smirk

"Miss me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You Wish" she hurried into the arena.

XxX

Alex saw the whole thing. She turned to her boyfriend. She was expecting him to be furious. Instead he turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Help me play matchmaker?"

XxX

Casey sat with Katie and Albany. They were watching the Stolls play their latest prank on the Athena cabin. She watched as Katie and Albany sighed.

"What are we going to do with them?" they asked each other

"You can kiss us" replied Travis hugging Katie from behind.

"You don't deserve it" played Katie.

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that show."

"No that was quite enjoyable."

"Exactly"

They started making out when Casey cleared her throat.

"Try keeping it PG. There are little Kids around"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know you might want to be careful. You could be the next target for the pranks"

The Stoll brothers shared looks and turned back at Casey

"definitely"

Casey's eyes widened and ran to her cabin.

The boys laughed.

"Are you really going to prank her?" Katie asked Travis.

He glanced at her lips and put on the 'Travis Stoll' smirk.

"Maybe later"

_**The End**_

**AN: I'm SO SORRY! I tried to find time to finally finish the story but every time I have the computer someone always tries to take it away. Anyway, I decided to turn this story into a series. Yup, Not Me is the first story in the 'Not The Princess' series. The next story would be 'Not in Love'. Here's the summery:**

_Jasmine Bays always thought that she was in charge of her love life, her emotions, and her feelings. That was until Nico Di Angelo came into her life and messed it all up. Her old crush turned into an enemy. Too bad everybody thinks different._


End file.
